


"It's three in the morning" and "People are staring"

by LouisaPeters



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Jyn Erso-centric, POV Cassian Andor, POV Jyn Erso, Post-Battle of Scarif, Sabacc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaPeters/pseuds/LouisaPeters
Summary: Cassian tries to get Jyn to be more social after Scarif. She confides in him about her fear.





	"It's three in the morning" and "People are staring"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruby-red-inky-blue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ruby-red-inky-blue).



> Turned out a kind of long, so I hope you guys like. I found out I really like writing dialogue, so I hope you like reading it.

Three days after Scarif, Cassian and Jyn kissed. Jyn hadn’t slept since they flew back to Hoth and Cassian slept too much, rendering him wide awake at late hours, so they both ended up awake and in the training room at four in the morning. The training room was cold and musty and Jyn had said that she wished she’d died on the beach. Cassian hadn’t known how to tell her that she might have wished she was dead, but that very thought chilled him, so he leaned in and kissed her instead of saying anything.

They kissed every night after that. It was the only time Cassian felt warm and Jyn felt sane. Cassian refused to tell anyone and Jyn refused to acknowledge that it was even a thing, but both of them started bunking together the night after it happened, for warmth, for security, for a comrade in arms, and not at all because they were falling for each other. 

Hypocritical as it was, Cassian wished she would tell someone they were close as they were. It might have helped her mend some bridges between people who cursed her family name and people who blamed her for Scarif. Knowing she was with him might have helped people warm up to her a little. Which she needed because Jyn didn’t get along with other people. Granted, that wasn't entirely their faults. Jyn didn’t make it easy. She picked fights, was volatile, and never shut her mouth. Cassian knew she was walking on thin ice and there were already people who wanted her gone. He tried to play peacekeeper to the best of his abilities and quelled any rumors he heard about her, but everytime Jyn caught him defending her, her green eyes flared and she told him she could take care of it herself. 

Fourteen days after Scarif and eleven days after the first kiss and nine days after Draven pulled Cassian aside and told him Jyn needed to formally enlist or leave, Cassian Andor felt himself in a panic, because it finally hit him that Jyn had refused to enlist thus far and he was seriously starting to wonder whether he was enough to keep her here. The thought terrified him, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak with Jyn about it. She ran when she was scared and threatened and that was the last thing he wanted to make her feel. 

Saw taught Jyn a lot. He taught her to fire a blaster, fight hand to hand and with a staff. He made sure she knew how to steal a speeder and ship. She wasn’t very good at flying, but he taught her how to do it fast and away. He taught her how to slice without letting anyone know you were doing it. He taught her to lie and to be guarded, but also how to charm and and look innocently decorative in a room of people who would have underestimated her, but perhaps the one thing that Jyn had never got the hang of was playing Sabacc.  
So when Cassian came to her twenty four days after Scarif and asked her to come play with some other people on base, she told him no way in all of the nine Corellian hells, but he wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

“You’re coming,” he said, his arms crossed, standing in the doorway. “You need to make friends with someone here but me.” 

“Bodhi’s my friend,” she argued. 

“Well good, he always plays Sabecc. He’ll be there tonight.” Cassian kept his voice level and promised himself he wasn’t going to yell at her no matter how grating she got. She crossed her arms. 

“I’m not coming. It’s three in the morning. I need sleep,” Jyn said, which was rich because she wasn’t going to sleep anyways and they both knew it. 

“You need people, Jyn. Everyone needs people.”

“Hypocrite,” she hissed and Cassian didn’t comment on the truth of the statement because as much as he lacked socialization and as bad as he was at making friends, Jyn was far, far worse. She picked the holopad up again, which he promptly grabbed.

“Jyn. Up. Now. We’re going to the hanger and to the Falcon. We’re playing Sabacc and then we’re coming back here and sleeping. That’s how the night’s going.” 

“Have fun. I’ll miss you in the training center. ” 

“No, you won’t because you’re coming with me. To play Sabacc.” Cassian said and Jyn shrugged. 

“Cassian. I’m not going,” Jyn said with a shrug. Cassian sighed and knelt down in front of where she was sitting on the bed. 

“Han likes you. He’ll be there. Baze and Bodhi will be there. Kes, maybe. Luke will be there-”

“Luke annoys me.” 

“You annoy me. I still put up with you,” Cassian quips and leans forward. Jyn puts the holopad down and tilts her head. She leans forward to kiss him, but he pulls away. She makes a face. “Come on. Get your jacket. It’s cold.” 

What Cassian didn’t mention was how many god damn people were up at three in the morning on Hoth base. He told her that Draven had banned Sabecc ever since a base wide fight broke out and it made Jyn feel a little more warm towards playing, but when they walked into the hanger, she froze. There were about thirty people there, all doing various things. The Falcon was about halfway across the hanger and it suddenly seemed to long to walk. As the door closed behind them, a few people looked over. Jyn turned to Cassian. 

“People are staring at me. I’m not doing this.” She turned to the door and pulled it, but Cassian grabbed her arm and shut the door. 

“Jyn, do you understand what people say about you behind your back? Do you know what Draven’s been saying? Can you make a kriffing effort to just try to get along?” He snapped. He regretted it the second he said it and he wanted to take it back, but Jyn didn’t seem bothered or even hurt, she just stood there, at the door to the air hanger, letting Cassian hold her arm and breathing. “Draven says you need to enlist or he’ll throw you out. People call you an Imp, they call you a traitor, and they say everything that happened at Scarif was your fault!” Cassian froze and took a breath of his own. “Jyn, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No, it’s okay.” She cut him off. “I know what they say.” He stopped. 

“I obviously don’t think that, but isolating yourself doesn’t help change their minds.” Cassian ran a finger up her arm softly and Jyn looked at the hanger door and then quickly at the Falcon. “This will help, Jyn. Show people you’re one of us.” She closed her eyes before opening them quickly. 

“Saw taught me to play Sabacc,” she said. Cassian nodded. “I was never very good. Lost my temper too quick. We’ll need to outplay Solo and out cheat Bodhi if we want to win. You do the playing I’ll do the cheating?” She asked. Cassian couldn’t help but bark a laugh. Jyn was smiling now. “And when we’re done, are you sure you don’t want to go to the training room? It’ll be quiet.” Cassian took a step towards the ship. 

“I don’t think I’d like anything more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts at thelostgalaxyinspace on tumblr!


End file.
